


Stranger Danger (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: Shadowhunters Podfic [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: New York City public transit can be a dangerous place late at night and on your own. Luckily, Laura has pepper spray and a plucky attitude.(or, Alec Lightwood is kind of an intimidating motherf*cker if you don't know him.)A 12 minute long audio recording of a Malec fic by gaywoodandbine.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Podfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538035
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Stranger Danger (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stranger danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442005) by [gaywoodandbine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/pseuds/gaywoodandbine). 



> Many thanks to the lovely author for their enthusiastic permission...  
> And I have gifted this to [Mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/) to fuel her Malec obsession at Christmas-time. Also because her delight in hearing podfics is my delight.

Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Y7zcVk68mo9ZfhBNv6ADZp_0emqu9ts/view?usp=drivesdk) to access the audio file

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/189789307298/stranger-danger-podfic-toughpaperround/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoundTough/status/1208533361305763843?s=19/) say hello


End file.
